Where You Go, I Go
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [Tyka, MaRe] Ty and Max are angels, Kai and Rei are Tokyo U students. What happens when they meet? What if they fell in love? Chaos, destruction, drama, angst. The fundemental elements of a forbidden, yet heated relationship. Angels with angels, humans wi
1. File One

Moshi Moshi minna-san!!!! I'm back with a vengeance!!  Well, erm, not really……but oh well!

            Anywhoo, I'm back with a new fic!  This ficcie will have longer chapters, and it will be more interesting.  Don't worry, it's going to be a Tyka and a MaRe!  I'm going to stick with those pairings.  Kai gets disgruntled if it's not a Tyka…..selfish bastard.

Kai: DAMN RIGHT!!!  Tyson is MINE!!! M-I-N-E!

He should really learn how to share…..it's something we all learned in kindergarten…..

Well, without further ado, let's move on! ^_^

**Dedications (Every single author who has inspired me!):**

- Little Kai's Angel (You gave me the inspiration to write this! Thank you!)

- Feelin Glayish

- TechnoRanma

-Darkspider (Izzy-chan!  Update soon!)

-dna18

-Peeps Inferior

-That Firefly Chick

-Bester Death

-Vialana

-Lunare Valhart (Update your stories, onegai!)

-Mugs

-MIdnight14

-backward

-Spiget

-Mieco

-silverm

-lirgelbbub

-Chaimera

-Angevar

-TimberWolf220

-JadesRose

-kellyQ

-GQSammy

-Little Leila

-asa-chan

-gamegirl28

- Ko-Chan to Ya-Chan

-darkarc

-MistyEyes

-Obsidian Obscurity

and every other Tyka author out there!!!  TYKA FOREVERMORE!!!

**Warnings:**

            Okie!!!  This is a PG-13 due to some violence and bits of minor sexuality.  Oh yeah, Tyson and Max are girls in this fic, so technically, it's not a yaoi.  But look on the bright side, it's a Tyka and a MaRe!!! ^-^;;   Erm….please don't hate me for making Ty-chan and Max-chan girls!  *backs away from the angry fans* Meep!!!  Erm…..to the next section!

            Oh yeah, and it's an AU (alternate universe).  Major AU.

**Disclaimer:**

Alrightie!!! It's time for the…..DISCLAIMER!!!! So, who's it going to be?  *looks around*  AH, Kai!!!  C'mere please! ^_^

Kai: What the hell do YOU want?

Do the disclaimer please!

Kai: *pouts* Fine.  Rumi-Chan doesn't own me or anyone else from Beyblade.  If she did, Ty-koi would be mine, Blondie would be Rei's and Bakuten Shoot Beyblade would be full of Yaoi-ness.  

**_Alrightie folks!_****_  On with the story!_**

****

****

****

****

**Where You Go, I Go.**

****

**By: Rumi-Chan**

**_File One_**

+++

            Atop a majestic cloud in the cerulean sky, there was a magnificent castle.  In that castle, lived three kings who were co- equal and reigned equally.  The first King went by the name Chronos.  He was wise and powerful.  He had two children: a son named Ren, and a daughter named Ty.   The second King's name was Kairos, and he too had two children.  Their names were Michael [1] and Maxine.  Kairos was always cheerful, and he loved his children dearly.

            The third King, however, was different.  He was ruthless and greedy.   Full of spite, that he was.  The other two Kings noticed the evil and wickedness boiling inside this wretched filth, so they banished him and his followers from their heavenly paradise.

            The wicked King was never seen again.

            Centuries had passed, and the children became older.  Ren and Michael had become excellent defenders of the city Caelum [2].  Both were noble and level-headed, and very appealing to one's eye.  The daughters however, were a different story.

            Ty was very beautiful indeed.  Her silky midnight blue hair reached her waist, and she had the most dazzling storm gray eyes.  Her skin was a light bronze and it shimmered when bathed in sunlight and moonlight.  She was carefree, loving, and she always wore a smile on her cherub face.  Anyone who was in a sour mood could not help but lighten up as she flew by on her feathery wings.

            Maxine, or preferably Max, was full of innocence.  She adorned thick honey golden tresses of hair that reached a little past her lithe shoulders.  Her eyes were the deepest ocean blue.  Her complexion was fair, and doused with freckles.  The fellow angels would wave as she passed by, and she greeted them cheerfully in return.  

            All was peaceful, and all was good.  That was, until that day.  That horrible day when "he" returned.

            The third King.  The wicked one.

            _Voltaire._

            Thus a mighty battle had begun.  A battle between that of angels and devils.  A battle that would cost them all dearly.  Michael had fought brilliantly, but had died, along with many others who risked their lives for the sake of Caelum.  

            "Brother," Max cried, her blue eyes filling up with tears, "Brother! Please wake up!"

            "Sister…..I…..I…..love, you….."  Michael's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he died, blood drenching his fiery red hair.

            Max sank to her knees, as broken sobs racked her body.

            Chronos stepped forth.  He raised his mighty staff and spoke the chant of the sacred.

            _"Servatis a periclum, servatis a maleficum!"  [3]_

            He kept on chanting, as the staff glowed brighter and brighter.   Voltaire and his minions were blinded by the glorious light, and they fled to the fiery pits of hell.  He was gone…..for now.  There was no telling when he would return, and even more angels had followed him this time.  Chronos and Kairos feared for their daughters' safety.  The Council had a meeting, and they drew a conclusion.  

            Ty and Max would have to be placed on Earth.

            Kairos, when he first heard this, was angered. He did not want to be separated from his "little girl".  He just lost his son in battle!  Chronos also disapproved of the idea, but he would do anything for his daughter's sake.

~*~*~*~

            The daughters were placed in an empty apartment in Tokyo.  They would stay there until all was safe in Caelum.  They also had to conceal their heavenly wings.   Ty cried a good deal.  She buried her face in her brother's chest and wept.  Ren placed a small kiss upon his sister's head and whispered to her, "It will be over soon, my dear sister.  I will come back for you and Max soon.  Will you wait?"  Ty nodded her head slowly, and reluctantly let go of her older brother.

            Ren smiled.  He too let go of his sister and stepped back.  "Wait for me, okay.  I'll come back soon."

            _And he was gone._

            Max put a comforting arm around her friend.  "It will be alright, Ty-chan!  We'll wait, and you'll see, everything will be okay again!"

            Ty smiled shakily and replied, "Ne, Max.  Ren will be back.  He has never broken a promise to me."

            Max, curious as she was, suggested, "Then why don't we explore the place a bit?"  It wouldn't hurt to explore, right?

            Ty grinned as she and Max looked about the quaint apartment in Tokyo.

            Little did they know that they would be expecting some visitors…..

~*~*~*~

            Kai Hiwatari, twenty years old, tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music blaring on the radio.  His friend, Rei Kon (also twenty), was sitting across from him, his body shifted over on the window because he was asleep.  Kai glanced at his snoozing friend and rolled his eyes.  He then punched him lightly on the arm saying, "Oi! Rei!  Wake up, you baka!  We're almost there."

            Rei groaned as he managed to wake up, and rubbed his eyes.  "Are we there yet, Kai?"

            Kai took a sidelong glance at his best friend, "I just told you, we'll be there soon.  All of our furniture and clothing should be there too.  They were delivered there yesterday."

            Rei wasn't even listening anymore; his eyes drooped, but snapped open when Kai yelled his name.  "WHO? WHAT? WHEN? HOW? HUH? Kai, are we there yet?"

            Kai sweatdropped, "Didn't you hear a single word that just came out of my mouth?!"

            "Ah…….no?"

            Kai gripped the steering wheel tightly.  "Kami-sama."

            The two young men had just transferred to Tokyo U (Tokyo University).  Kai was previously studying at some university overseas, and Rei was lounging around back home in China.  The two had always planned on going to Tokyo U, and they were ecstatic (Well, Rei was at least.  Personally, I don't know if Kai gave a damn or not…..) when they found out that, they had gotten in.  Kai's father recently purchased an apartment about six blocks from Tokyo U, so the two wouldn't have to stay in dorms.  

            Kai kept on driving, and Rei started to doze off again. The duo were completely oblivious to the fact that two others had inhabited their apartment.

~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Ty and Max were gaping in awe at the strange box thingy (a.k.a. the TV).

            "Oooooh!!!! LOOK AT ALL THE BUTTONS!!!"

            "Ty! Don't touch! What if it comes to life?"

            "This button is green……I wonder what happens if I push it?"

            "Ty! Look! It's alive!"

            "Yeah! The pictures! They move!"

            Ty and Max giggled.  Max sat on a beanbag, and Ty was sprawled on the floor.  Ty stood up and said, "Maxie, I'm going to take a bath, you'll be okay by yourself right?"  

            Max grinned, "Yup!  You bet!"  She then turned her attention to the strange box thingy (*sweatdrops* You know what I mean…..).

            Kai fumbled with his keys to the apartment.  He gave Rei his very own house key, then he slid his into the keyhole and turned.  Kai then opened the door and stepped inside.  Rei followed his suit.  Both noticed something very peculiar.  Kai could hear water running, and Rei could hear the TV blaring.

            Kai ordered, "I'll go and check the bathroom, you check the living room."

            Rei nodded as he made his way to the living room.  There on his beanbag chair, HIS beanbag chair sat Max, completely engrossed with the TV.  Rei sneaked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  The blonde squeaked, and turned around quickly.  Amber met blue.  The girl stepped back a few feet, and cowered in fear.   Rei smiled and said, "It's okay, I won't hurt you!"

            Max stepped timidly toward him and gazed into his amber eyes.  Her pinkish lips formed a single question, "Who are you?"

~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Kai who was outside the bathroom door, heard splashing and giggling emit from the bathroom.  He turned the doorknob and rushed in.  "Alright you……." His voice faded at the sight before him.  He immediately shut up, and felt heat rising to his face.

            Ty stopped her splashing and looked at the person who was getting quite red in the face.  "Are you okay," she said, "You look a little red."  She then got out of the tub, revealing her naked body to Kai, who was searching frantically for the doorknob behind him.

            Kai couldn't help but gape.  She was beautiful in every aspect of her features.  He finally came to his senses, took off his overcoat, and handed it to the girl in front of him.  He then found the doorknob, apologized, excused himself, and shut the door behind him.

            Tyson blinked, 'That was…..weird,' she thought to herself as she put on the overcoat.

+++

**_End File One_**

+++

            Well, did you like it?  Did you hate it?  Voice your opinions! ^_^  Ah yes, and now for explanations!

Kai: Rei was lounging around in China? REI! YOU LAZY BUM!

Rei: I WAS NOT!!!  .*

Kai: *pretends to be scared* Careful or he'll scratch you!

Rei: Shut up, Hiwatari.

[1]: This is Michael from the PPB All Stars, not Michael the Archangel.

[2]:  Caelum means Heaven or sky in Latin.  The Ecclesiastical pronunciation of it is CHAY-loom, and the Classical pronunciation is KAI-loom.  It really pays to be learning Ecclesiastical Latin in High School.

[3]:  Once again, this phrase is in Latin.  It means "Save us from danger, save us from evil."  Oh, and another thing about this phrase: If you listen very closely to the end of "Whisper" by Evanescence, you'll hear the EXACT same phrase. ^^  I think that it's in the Classical pronunciation, I have to listen to the song again.  By the way, it's the very last song on the CD.

~*~*~*~

            Well, it's off to a good start so far!  I'm happy.

Kai: You made Tyson a girl?!

Rei: And Max too?!

Yes, now you're going to hate me…..

Rei: Not really, I mean, it's just a fic.

Kai: I really don't give a damn.  I'm glad if I get Ty-koi.

            Yesh, I know you will be.  Anywhoo, I'm going to finish "Love, Lust, and Betrayal" next, and then there will be another chappie of "A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson!"

            But wait!! Before you click that lovely review button, I have gifts for you!  Chibi Dragoon and Dranzer plushies!  Oh, and when you squeeze them they make chibi roars! ^_^  *hands the reviewers their plushies*  Enjoy!  See you soon! =^_^=

~*Rumi-Chan*~


	2. File Two

_            Konnichiwa!  Time to kick off '04 with an update (Finally, goat damnit! It's about time!)!  I hope you all had a great new year!  I'm back with a vengeance!!!  Well…not really…*bonks head* Why do I even say that phrase (I'm back with a vengeance!)?! It's so dumb!_

_Kai: It's dumb because **you're** dumb…get the picture… ._

_            You know…if Tyson wasn't watching me like a hawk…and if one of my New Year's Resolutions was to not smack you with the monkey wrench… *glances behind her* I would so smack you with the monkey wrench… __

_Kai: *sticks out tongue* XP_

_            *anime vein appears* WHY YOU LITTLE- *is held back by Rei and Max* LEMME AT HIM!!! LEEEEMMMMEEEE AAATTTT HHHIIIIIMMMM!!!!_

_Rei: Remember your New Year's resolutions and save your strength for the fic…_

_Max: Yup… T_T_

_            *calms down* Fine then…on to the lovely answers to your lovely reviews! ^^_

**Answers to Reviews:**

**SSJ4 Sailor Menz- Really?**** You actually like the fact that Ty and Max are girls? Wow! I thought that A LOT of people would hate me for all eternity… well…here's the next chappie for your enjoyment! ^^**

**Backward- You're an AWESOME, Kick-ass writer, backward-chan!  ^^  If you think that you're an awesome writer, then who cares about what anyone else thinks?  You know, you can always ask your English teacher why he/she thinks you're a poor writer.  Maybe if you ask him/her, he/she could give you pointers on how to write a better paper.  After all, teachers are on this Earth to help us and to guide us, right?**

**KhaosOne- *blushes* You think it's an awesome idea?  Thankies!  ^^  I think that it's an original plot, but…what am I even talking about?! Gomen, gomen, I'm babbling again! ^^**

**Ezj****- Whee! Go Chan, Go Chan! ^^  A new nickname for me! Thank you for putting "Go chan, go chan" on your review; I turned it into a new nickname!  I know it's weird, but it's a cute nickname.  Yup…as long as it's a tyka.  This fic starts as a Tyka, and it ends as a Tyka! ^^**

**Timberwolf220- TIMMY!!! HI!!!! I know, I read the prequel…and I'm IN LOVE with it!!! Update it soon!  Anywhoo…I'm glad that you and your muses like the fact that Ty and Max are girls! Kawaii, ne?**

**Nanashi2- *super blushes* Aw man, now this blush will be permanent! Successful as the others?  Awwww, thanks!  Words of encouragement ALWAYS make me happy! ^^ Another lovely chappie for your enjoyment!**

**Dna18- Kyu-chan! WHEE!!!  I haven't heard from you in ages! YES, you inspired me, with your awesome Tyka stories! ^^  Yes, laugh…laugh at Voltaire because he's a king!  Trust me, the very thought of that is even better than shoving rabid animals down Kai's pants! ^^  Update "Tyson's Story" soon, and give Kuro-kun a nice glomp for me! ^^**

**Eternal radiance- WA!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!  WHEEE!!! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!!!  Yup…this story will probably be one of my longest fics (I'm shooting for 20+ chapters).  Don't worry, I get high too…off of sugar and oxygen!  Enjoy this chappie!**

**D.G.- Arigato Gozaimasu!  A new chapter for your enjoyment!**

**Angevar- Angy-sama!!!  WAI! Thankies for the outfit!  I'll make sure that Ty-kun wears it…bring your raincoats and galoshes, people…A flood of drool is a-comin'!!!  By the way…your Chibi fic is AWESOME!!!**

**Peeps Inferior- Me? Be driven away from Yaoi?! NEVER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yesh, I know you're upset…but don't worry Peeps-chan, everything will be fine!!!  I will always LOVE and ADORE Tyka, you can count on that!**

**Feelin' Glayish- Glay-sama!  It's still a Tyka, and it's still a MaRe!  Erm…I know, ****Tokyo**** U is a really difficult school to get into, but Kai's a very bright boy! (Kai: Damn Right!)  ^^ As for Rei…erm…divine intervention?!  Haha…actually Rei's a very bright person, albeit dense at times. Wait a minute…that sounded redundant…hold on, no…wait, yes…uh, no…ah crap, I'm confusing myself again… (Kai: *points to Rumi* Now…_she needs divine intervention…)  I heard that, Kai…_**

**Mieco- It's a gender-bender ficcie, but it's a Tyka none the less!  Enjoy!**

**Team Tykai- RANMA-SAMA!!!! Er…let's say that Ty-chan is very pure, naïve, shameless…^^  Whilst Kai is a dirty old pervert! *glares at Kai*  (Kai: WHAT?!  WHY DO YOU STARE AT ME LIKE THAT FOR?!  SHEESH! IT'S ****NOT**** **AS****** IF I'M GOING TO RAVISH HER BODY IN HER SLEEP?!)  I'll bet your fingers are crossed behind your back, Kai… _***

**Tina- They've just met, and here's a second chappie for your enjoyment!**

**InuYokai- Alrightie then…erm…since when did Hiei-kun get involved with this?  He's not even from Beyblade!  And technically, he's not yours either, he's actually the property of Yoshihiro Togashi (the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho!).  This is why we authors at FF.net put _Disclaimers_ on our fics saying: _(insert random character) is not mine.  (the random character) belongs to (creator of the character)._  And he's a muse, okay. M-U-S-E…he just happens to be in my inner thoughts at times…that's what muses do, okay?  So please save the review for my stories, and e-mail me if the topic is irrelevant to the story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

_*pouts* I really don't want to do this…but…since I fear being sued, chased with sharp and pointy objects, and having most (or all) of my giant plushie collection shredded in the Plushie Shredder 4000…I declare this…_****

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE! I AM A MERE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! **

_Kai: Exactly. Only you missed the fact that you're stupid, dense, clumsy…_

_            *pushes Kai into the fic* Okay! Okay! Enough! Go!_

**~*~**

**Where You Go, I Go**

**By: Rumi-Chan**

**_File Two_**

**~*~**

            _Previously:_

_            Meanwhile, Kai who was outside the bathroom door, heard splashing and giggling emit from the bathroom.  He turned the doorknob and rushed in.  "Alright you…." His voice faded at the sight before him.  He immediately shut up, and felt heat rising to his face._

_            Ty stopped her splashing and looked at the person who was getting quite red in the face.  "Are you okay," she said, "You look a little red."  She then got out of the tub, revealing her naked body to Kai, who was searching frantically for the doorknob behind him._

_            Kai couldn't help but gape.  She was beautiful in every aspect of her features.  He finally came to his senses, took off his overcoat, and handed it to the girl in front of him.  He then found the doorknob, apologized, excused himself, and shut the door behind him._

_            Ty blinked, 'That was…..weird,' she thought to herself as she put on the overcoat._

+++

            Kai Hiwatari sat on his bed, redder than a tomato.  'What have I done? Why didn't I just knock?  Am I a pervert? Am _I, Kai Hiwatari, considered a peeping tom?' He mused ruefully as he smacked his forehead.  Meanwhile, Max and Rei were having a staring contest in the living room.  Ty stepped through the door and sat right beside the blushing bluenette.  Kai's blushed and moved away from the girl. The seraph moved crawled closer until her stormy gray eyes were just centimeters from his crimson ones._

            Ty cocked her head to the right, "Are you okay? You're very red…and your nose is bleeding!"

            Kai brought his finger to his nose.  Sure enough, there was blood.  "It's nothing really, I'll just get a…" He was cut off when Ty shot off to the bathroom, then came back with a box of tissue in her hands.  She grabbed his head, held a folded tissue to his nose.  She then titled his head forward gently, and played with his unruly hair.  Kai's blushed deepened because his head was resting in her lap.  He squirmed about, but the girl relaxed him with her voice.

            "It's okay. I won't hurt you…just relax. Relax."

            Kai's eyes were half lidded as he listen to her voice. He muscles loosened, and he felt very peaceful resting in Ty's lap.  However, he was so relaxed that he didn't even notice Ty taking the tissue away from his nose, or clearing her throat for his attention. In fact, he actually nuzzled his head into her lap.  Ty felt a small blush creep up her face, and poked the college student gently.

            "Excuse me, but er…could you please get off my lap?"

            Kai finally came to his senses and jumped away from the beauty. "I am so sorry."  He bowed in reverence, "Please forgive me!"  He noticed that the girl was giggling.  "What's so funny?"

            Ty spoke through her laughter, "Y-Y-Your nose is bleeding again!"

            Kai brought a finger to his nose. "Oh, shit…"

+++

            Rei and Max continued to stare at each other with great interest.  Max's loose white robes flowed whenever she moved, and she examined every inch of Rei's face.  Rei, however, was having a hard time containing himself.  He was using iron will _not_ to pounce on the cerulean eyed wonder in front of him. Max stood on her tip toes and reached up to his slightly pointed ears and tugged on them gently.  The neko-jin purred and he bent forward so that Max would have a better reach.  He bent a little too forward though, and he ended up falling, trapping the blonde beneath him.  They lay there, breathless, just staring at each other…until…

            Kai, nosebleed free and all, just happened to walk in at the time.  He covered his eyes at the sight.

            "Oh, Kuso! Kami-sama! Ah…gomen, gomen nassai! I didn't mean to interrupt, erm…continue with, er, whatever you two were doing…"

            Kai then about-faced and turned to his room while Rei pushed himself off of Max, trying to convince his friend that the scene wasn't what it looked like.

            "Kai! It's- It's not what it looked like!"

            Kai narrowed his eyes, "What did it look like, Rei?"

            Rei countered, "She tugged my ears and…and…I fell!"

            Kai's eyebrows raised up, "She…tugged your ears…and…you fell?"

            Rei smacked his forehead, "I mean she tugged on my ears, and that's my relaxing spot, and I didn't want her to stop, so I just leaned forward, but I leaned _too forward, and I fell on top of her."  He looked at the skeptical look on Kai's face and gulped.  "Honest! I swear I wouldn't do anything lewd to her! I would never pounce her…ever!"_

            Max came up behind the two and asked, "Pounce who?"

            "Okay…Kai, grab the back of my shirt so I don't pounce her or do anything lewd to her!" Re said as he tried to keep his body under control.

            Kai sweatdropped and dragged his friend into his room saying, "And you said 'I swear I wouldn't do anything lewd to her! I would never pounce her ever!'"

            Curious as always, Max followed.

+++

            Ty and Max sat on Kai's bed, while Rei was tied to the computer chair so that way he wouldn't do any lewd acts to Max or pounce on her.  Kai paced about his room, his arms akimbo.  Finally, he broke the silence.

            "Exactly _who are you?!?"_

            Ty folded her hands in her lap and said, "I am Ty, and she's my best friend named Max."  Ty pointed to the blonde to the left.

            Max smiled, "My full name is Maxine, but everyone calls me Max."

            Rei grinned, "And what a lovely name it…"

            "Quiet, Rei." Kai interjected.  Rei wisely shut up.

            Kai continued his interrogation.  "So where are you from, and exactly _how_ did you get in here?  You don't have a key to the apartment."

            Ty answered, "We're…er…not exactly from here.  You see, we're not allowed to tell anyone where we're from."

            Rei's golden eyes lit up like Christmas lights, "Oooh!  So you're part of the Witness Protection Program?"

            "Rei…shut up…"

            "Shutting up, Kai, shutting up!"

            Ty continued, "And we got in through the open window by the front door."

            Max nodded, "Right.  Because after we got in here, we noticed…" he eyes became all sparkly, "the strange box thingy!"

            Kai sweatdropped, "The strange box thingy?"

            Ty and Max replied, their eyes unbelievingly huge, "_The Strange Box Thingy_."  

            Max squealed, "You know…the pictures move!"

            Kai scratched his head, "You mean the television set?"

            Ty formed the foreign words on her tongue, "Tell-a-vi-shon set?"

            Rei spoke, "He means the TV."

            "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

            "Oh…whoops! Sorry! Continue! Carry on!"

            Kai placed his index finger on his chin and continued to pace around the room.  "So you got in through the open window…the hell?!?  OPEN WINDOW?!?"  He raced out of the room, cursing.

            Ty followed the blue-haired boy out of the room.  Max stood up and started for the door, but looked at Rei (who was still tied up in the chair.).  

            Rei wiggled about, gave up, then gave his best pitiful face at the blonde.  "Could you please untie me?  I won't lay a finger on you, I swear.  If I do, feel free to hit me with that aluminum bat in the corner!"

            Max stared at Rei, at the door, and at Rei again.  She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then walked out of the room to catch up with Ty and Kai, leaving Rei tied up in the chair in the room.

            Rei yelled, "Hey! Was it something I said?  Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

+++

            After an hour of cursing, screaming, laughing, and whining because they were still tied up in a chair and wanted to be freed, Kai decided that the four of them go to the mall to find "appropriate garments" for the two girls who would be staying with them temporarily.  Ty buttoned up the shirt she borrowed from Kai, and the black cargo pants intrigued her.  She picked up the foreign garment and cocked her head cutely.  Kai dug through his luggage for a pair of socks and shoes.  Ty looked at the black pants up and down and asked, "Kai?  How do you put this on?"

            Kai turned to the stormy eyed girl and chuckled, "You don't know how to put on pants?"

            "They're…called…pants?"

            "Uh…yeah."

            "I…I…I don't know. I've never worn pants in my entire life."

            Kai stopped rummaging through his suitcases and raised his eyebrows, "Never?"

            Ty shook her head in response.

            Kai walked over to where the girl was and took the black cargos from her. "Do you need some help?" he asked.

            Ty nodded her head and mouthed a thank you.

            Kai unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper.  "Okay," he said, "place your hands on my shoulders."  Ty did as she was told.  Kai then slid on pant leg up Ty's tanned leg.  He then said, "Alright. Now I want you to bend your other leg, and I'll slide the other pant leg up, okay?"  Ty nodded and complied.  The pants came to rest at her hips.  Kai slowly placed his pale fingers on the zipper and slowly zipped up the cargos.  He then buttoned up the button.  After that, he fastened the pants with a belt.

            _He was staring into Ty's eyes the entire time._

            A small blush graced Kai's ivory skin. " Ty? Er…could you please sit on the bed?" he asked.  Ty moved to the bed and sat down.  Kai grabbed a pair of white cotton socks and black pair of Converse All-Stars.  He slowly slid a sock over the girl's foot, placed the sneaker over the sock and laced up the shoe.  He did the same to the other foot.  The two stared at each other for a while.

            "Er…thank you, Kai…" Ty said, her cheeks slightly pink.

            Kai's face was red, "Uh, sure you're welcome…"

            _Who knew that putting on clothes could be interesting?_

            The couple stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes.  However, they were interrupted when they heard a thump.  Kai snapped out of his trance and he and Ty looked outside of the room.  Rei and Max were sprawled on the floor.

            Kai glared, "Rei! Will you save your perverse acts?!?"

            Rei defended himself, "I never touched her!"

            Max giggled, "He's right.  I tripped.  Mea culpa [1]. Rei's pants are a little too long…"

            Kai hung his head.  This was going to be a long day.

+++

            As they stepped into the mall, Ty and Max gazed in wonder at the size of the mall.  There were so many different people.  So many styles….so much of everything.  Ty grabbed Kai's arm and half-dragged him into a store called "Hollister".  Max grinned followed her friend, dragging Rei behind her.  They went into various other stores, including the following: Hot Topic, Aeropostale, Anchor Blue, Vans, and Rampage.  Rei and Kai were outside of the women's restroom, waiting patiently for Ty and Max. 

            Ty tapped Kai on the shoulder and smiled. "What do you think?" 

            For once in his life, Kai was speechless.  Ty was dressed in a red camisole with an unbuttoned blue shirt decorated with baby dragons.  She wore black cargos and white Vans sneakers.  Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.  Her lips were a cherry red color.  Kai gaped.  'Well, at least she isn't naked…' he thought.

            Rei was having a hard time controlling himself as well.  The blonde was adorned in a tangerine orange ¾ sleeved shirt, a denim skirt with a flower pattern by the bottom seams, and black sneakers. Max's golden hair was pulled back into pigtails, and her lips were tickle-me pink. She smiled and said, "Thank you for everything."

            Ty blushed, "Er…yes, arigatou gozaimasu."

            Kai blinked, and his cheeks turned a tinge of pink, "You're welcome."

            Max grabbed Ty's arm, "WA! Ty-chan! Look at those pretty dresses!"

            Ty replied, "But…they're so lacy and revealing!"

            Rei looked sideways at Kai, "Er Kai," he began, "They found the lingerie store…"

            Kai massaged his temples, "I'm going to get an attendant to help them.  I've already suffered two…almost three nosebleeds today."

            Rei waltzed toward the entrance.  "Sucks for you, Kai!  I'm going in!"

            Kai grabbed the back of his companion's shirt, "I don't think so, Rei.  You're going to stay put right here with me.  We'll go inside when we see that they have everything they need.  I will _not be a Peeping Tom."_

            Rei snapped his fingers, "Ah, damn!"

+++

            Later that night, Ty lay down on Kai's bed, watching Kai have a conversation with his parents on the phone (This is an AU. In this story, Kai has a mom and dad).  When Kai hung up, Ty said, "You're lucky you have a mother."

            "What happened to your mom?"

            Ty's eyes were wistful, "She died just after I was born. I only have a father and an older brother."

            "I see."

            Ty pulled the covers about her.  "Thank you for letting me use your bed, Kai.  I hope you won't be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor."

            Kai closed his eyes and mumbled, "Don't mention it, Ty.  I'm fine.  Get some sleep."

            Ty whispered, "Goodnight Kai."

            Kai was already asleep.

            Ty lay awake in the dark.  She sat up and sighed.  Moonlight pooled through the window in the bedroom.  The bluenette with the stormy eyes embraced the moonlight and rested her head on her forearms on the windowsill.  'Ren,' she mused, 'I miss you.  When will I see you again?'  Her eyes drooped, closed, and she slumped and fell on her side, fast asleep.

            Meanwhile…

~*~

            Ren stood outside the mighty gates of Caelum.  He said a silent prayer for his sister, and blew a kiss toward Earth.  

~*~

=End File Two=

_Rumi: Wai! Over 3,000 words! I am on a roll! WOO!_

_Kai: You scare me…_

_Rumi: Oh yeah, I almost forgot… _[1]- "Mea culpa" translates to "my fault" in Latin.  You're going to see some Latin in this fic.__

_Tala: Woo…yay…_

_Rumi: How did you get in here?!?_

_Tala: You shouldn't leave windows open -.-;;_

_Rumi: Haha…anywhoo, gifts! *hands the reviewers Tyka cell phone covers and tyka pillowcases* Enjoy!_

_Ja ne, minna!_

_~*Rumi-Chan*~_


End file.
